


The Scientist

by hopefulundertone



Series: enmity of ages- past, present, future [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta's last thoughts as he leaves home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just before the Doctor and Susan leave Gallifrey, because I couldn't resist. Information is probably all inaccurate, but there;s not much of that either.

Exile. Such an ugly word, souring the mouth and springing tears to the eyes. Theta sighed, brushing back a raven lock of hair draped across Koschei's face, peaceful in sleep. He would have to leave soon, and Arkytior was probably waiting outside for him. The Time Lords were planning to execute him in only a few hours and suspend the rest of his regenerations, and he didn't plan to be there for that. Fortunately, they had allowed his last request: to see Kosch one last time. He hadn't had high hopes; he was a high-ranking official and steadily rising, but evidently he'd pulled some strings, and yesterday he'd been escorted to the Oakdown estates. Thankfully, the Master hadn't treated him any different, and they spent the evening playing 8-dimensional chess, talking and laughing.

  
And now it was over. Theta took one last lingering look at Koschei, and couldn't resist kissing him one last time, remembering the feeling of his soft lips against Theta's own, the last time he would ever truly be home. Then quickly, before he could regret his decision, he stood, and hurried out the door, where the guards carefully looked the other way. It was only thanks to Brax that he was even able to leave; but he and Arkytior only had a small window of time to go. There was no time for sentimentality. Besides, he planned to return one day anyway. They'd see each other again.  
  
Once outside, he took Arkytior's hand in his, took a deep breath and a final lingering glance at Koschei's window before stepping into the tinted hovercraft that had come for them, and dropped them off at a Tardis repair centre.

  
It was all history from there, and thinking back, the Doctor had actually expected to return, to Gallifrey and Koschei. But soon enough, Koschei shed his name and donned that of the Master's, and some time later the Daleks rose, and both were no more.  
That was the very last time he would ever feel truly at home.  
  
  
 _//oh take me back to the start//_


End file.
